


The Tortured Terrorist of Hereford Base

by Silky133



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Body Horror, Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 12:17:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13763985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silky133/pseuds/Silky133
Summary: Jordan Trace doesn't believe in the paranormal or anything that can't be explained by science but one day he finds something he shouldn't have in the basement of Hereford Base





	The Tortured Terrorist of Hereford Base

**Author's Note:**

> This is based of a glitch I discovered in Terrorist hunt which was really weird. Don't expect this to be good or for there to be a sequel, this is just for shits and giggles. I hope you enjoy

Jordan “Thermite” Trace is a man who served two years in Iraq and had a bachelor degree of science in chemistry and the honour of being a part of Rainbow the best anti-terrorism CTU on earth, it’s safe to say that he doesn’t have a good reason to believe in the paranormal.

Even when he was a kid he didn’t believe in that sort of thing. There were no monsters under his bed or in his closet, nothing went bump in the night and none of his dead ancestors came back to talk to him and when he was in Iraq, surrounded by death still no ghosts or monsters.

So imagine his surprise when a normal mission turned into something that shattered his entire reality.

 

 

It was like any normal day, he was summoned by Six to her office where he was briefed on a situation in England where a group of White Mask terrorists had got into Hereford base and was currently holding the building and it was his job to get in there and wipe them out before reinforcements came.

Being the loyal workaholic he was, he took the mission and got on a helicopter to England without a single complaint because what was there to complain about? He’d get to do his job in a “safe” environment and he could use this mission to test his Exothermic Charges and firearms.

He got out of the Helicopter in the shooting range and immediately started running to the front door with his shotgun in hand. Once he reached his destination he went to the right to a barricaded window and hit it three times with the stock of his shotgun, breaking the barrier.

He made sure the coast was clear then jumped over the windowsill, into the room and shot his head to the door to the left, nothing. Everything was going well so far so he was confident about his chances, he walked to the right, behind a pillar where he knew a hatch was.

He shot the hatch a few times then when it was destroyed he jumped down, swiftly taking out a terrorist below him then he slid behind a concrete block to shield himself from the torrent of bullets, he figured that there were two terrorists in the room with him so he pulled a flashbang out of his vest and threw it at the ceiling letting it bounce off and into the middle of the room, flashing the terrorists.

He stood up after the bang and took out the man to his right then turned left and fired two shots at the man by the door, they both dropped to the ground dead so he walked out of cover only to be shot at again from his right.

He quickly ducked behind the cinder block again and waited until the man had to reload which wasn’t long since he had just wasted all his bullets on thin air amateurs.

Bang. The man hit the floor with several holes in his mask and his head coating the once white mask in an oily red substance of his own creation.

Thermite let out a sigh of relief and smirked God I love my job he walked to the small box containing several bullets and grenades of all types and grabbed replacements for what he had used up during the fire fight.

Once he had refilled on ammo and reloaded his guns he turned around and walked through the room to the main door, he peered around the side with his shotgun keeping an eye on the stairway and doors to make sure there were no hostiles coming for him as he slowly made it to the other side of the doorway, when his body touched the wall he spun ninety degrees to the left to look around the wall but stopped dead in his tracks.

Fear and even more bloody fear devoured his entire being, he had never frozen in a gunfight before but what he was looking at was horrifying, he willed himself to shoot the thing dead but he couldn’t move, he was paralysed and the thing didn’t move either but unlike him, it wasn’t scared.

The thing in front of him looked like any ordinary terrorist with a big brown hoodie and more armour then the others but it was very different than the others, for one it’s arms were mutilated and forced behind his back by an invisible force and it’s eyes were dead and black, staring into his soul as its head spasmed side to side like he was trying to deny something and if it was physics it was succeeding as its neck looked like it had been snapped but it was somehow still alive and staring at him.

Slowly he walked towards the thing but stopped once he had only moved a few steps because it crouched onto its left knee all while staring at him but again he didn’t shoot it, maybe so he could find out a scientific reason for what he was seeing or more likely he didn’t want to risk shooting it, making it turn on him.

He approached carefully and the thing didn’t move apart from its head spasming. Even when he was a few inches away from it with the barrel of the gun pressed to its shaking head it didn’t move, it didn’t look like it wanted to either.

Taking a better look at it Jordan realized that the thing’s arms were definitely broken, bones were jutting out of its arms and soaked in blood and when he looked into its eyes he could’ve sworn hell stared right back at him inviting him, hypnotizing him.

He felt like the thing was in control, keeping him in place with its piercing gaze. Whatever this thing was, it shouldn’t be here, it mutilated the terrorists body and destroyed his mind, like it was slowly doing to him.

Suddenly bullets whizzed past him waking him from his trance, he pulled the trigger on his shotgun unloading a ton of lead into the terrorist’s gut sending him flying into the wall, the thing that had possessed them vanishing into thin air letting the corpses mutilated arms free from its hold.

Thermite ran behind the locker to his right and pulled his pistol out, pointing it in the direction that the bullets came from as he slowly and fearfully walked to the end of the wall and rounded the corner, a terrorist’s head lined up perfectly with the iron sights of his pistol and he pulled the trigger sending a bullet straight through their head.

The adrenaline hadn’t subsided yet, he rushed to the room where the newly dead corpse of the terrorist lay to make sure there were no other Terrorists there.

When he reached the doorway he slid to the right so that no one could see him from the stairs or the ladder and he leant against the two walls breathing heavily, his heart rate was through the roof and you wouldn’t need Pulse’s heart rate scanner to know how fast it was beating because of what he just saw.

For once in his life he had been in a position that he couldn’t do anything, that he didn’t have any control of the situation or even his own body. That thing destroyed everything he thought he knew about this world.

And no one was going to believe him, they’d just call him mad and go on with life, not knowing the horror he had seen today but he can have to live with that because he wasn’t letting this thing stop him from doing his job.

He reloaded his shotgun then marched out of the room and up the stairs ready to terminate all the terrorists but behind his brave facade he was still scared and trying to block out the fear and the memory of that thing but it was still there and will always be there lurking in his mind and the shadows of Hereford Base.


End file.
